mansionofdelightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jizzrag, Sploogeface and Emaculate (Ejaculate)
Just a few nicknames to describe Mac Enfield. Along with Cummypants and Drippydick, Mac is known by many names and is living at The Mansion of Delight's for degrading women by masturbating over them whilst they sleep. Sometimes he gets caught breaking and entering into women's bedrooms, other times, the vigorous jerking-off over a victim will rock the bed, waking them up in a scurry of panic and disgust. If Mac gets caught, he just laughs and pulls his trousers up as if it were normal. He'd then leave the room with a comment of displeasure. "You bitch, I was almost there" he would say tightening his belt back up. Sploogeface was given to Mac by our own Richelle. Though Mac took a harsh beating for masturbating over Rich, she awoke one night just as Mac was about to ejaculate. She kneed him in a spur of the moment attack causing him to stumble mid-cum and spray all over his own face. "Get the FUCK out of my bedroom you sploogefaced pervert!" Cried Richelle as she flopped out of the bed and to the farthest corner of the room. Mac was laughing at Sploogeface as he wiped away his own semen from his fringe. "Sploogeface. That one's good," he said whilst taking his leave. Jizzrag, originally spurted out by Maddie came about in the same way as Richelle's Sploogeface. Mac was moments away from jizzing when Maddie awoke, with cat like reflexes she managed to cartwheel from her bed and grab her face cloth from the nightstand. As Mac climaxed and in what Madz' describes as slow motion, she saw the cum blobs spit from his penis and at that very moment she threw the flannel at his dick, catching all blobs of cum in midair. "You can get out of my room, and take that jizzrag with you." He made a joke or two about her using the flannel still, in which she pulled a sarcastic face toward. Emaculate (ejaculate) is Mac's finishing move. This consists of 'immaculately' leaving no evidence behind (only ejaculate) which, as described by Dr. Ahmed Demha in 2012: "Mac's semen contains no sperm, no DNA. It's more of a snotty substance, a thick goo if you like." As the play on words plays well, Mac's immaculate ejaculates became emaculate, he only fails to emaculate when his victims wake up and catch him in the act. The downside to this is even though he respectfully takes his leave upon being caught, he will move on to another victim - a helpless victim like Grandma Edith. Grandma Edith 96 years old and in the most protected wing of the Mansion Complex. She sleeps with a body-cam on to protect her from further atrocities that happen here at the Mansion. We have 1,500 tapes of Grandma Edith sleeping peacefully, however, tape 1,501 displays *this image showed below. At 96, Edith cannot move like Richelle or Maddie and therefore had to lie there and take it. Though Mac never, ever rapes a woman, she recalls having a person masturbate over you is JUST as bad. She describes the moment it happened. "I was in a deep sleep. I was dreaming of the patting drops of rain on my window. It fell hard yet peaceful as rain always did. The rain dropped harder and harder, and became much louder. Even with my lack of hearing it had been 20 years since I heard something this loud. The patting turned to wetness and the rain began to fall inside my bedroom - that's when I knew it was certainly a dream. My eyes opened. The dream was a reality, the wet sounds was the fapping coming from Mac's penis. It sounded like small slaps against a puddle, followed by drips of his sweat falling down onto my face. I could feel his hand and his penis rubbing away against my stomach. I couldn't move. I had to watch him finish off. I had to watch him climax over me. I was pressing my emergency help button maybe one hundred times before anybody came. The one person that came - was Mac." After cumming on Grandma Edith's old breasts, neck and face, Mac took to leaving his victim to stew in his cum until the morning carers tended to her. Drippydick Mac isn't consider a danger here, just a problem person. He has his own room in the old abandoned showers where he can't stain any of the plush equipment we have in our normal rooms, just the bed he sleeps in and the covers he uses has hardened and turned into a stale sheet of paper. If you bend his covers, they crack and dry scabs of cum fling off of them. He calls these "Cum flakes."